gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Glendale
).]] The Glendale is a four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description Design Designed as a 1950s/1960s sedan, the Glendale appears to be the result of joining two halves of two different real-life cars; the front resembles a 1955 Buick Special while the back and sides (including the roof) resemble a 1961 Dodge Polara. While commonly featuring a two tone paint scheme (the roof being white), a Glendale in GTA San Andreas has a color variation that is totally red though. The roof color can also be modified in GTA San Andreas via Transfender. Along with the Broadway, Hustler, Tornado, and the Voodoo, the Glendale in GTA San Andreas doesn't appear to have fuel caps but will explode if shot on the back license plate, perhaps indicating that the car's fuel cap is behind the license plate like some cars in real-life. Performance In terms of performance, the car is only average, with an average top speed, mediocre acceleration, moderate endurance and average cornering. The vehicle's power-to-weight ratio may be a contributing factor to its below-average acceleration, as the car is heavy but posses a weak engine, and as a result, is also a poor hill climber. Prominent uses The Glendale is a common gang car, predominantly in GTA San Andreas (the Varrios Los Aztecas); where it is common to see this car and its occupants taking part in a drive-by shooting. In addition, Big Smoke drives a Glendale with a blue body and a white roof, which plays a small role in several missions (mostly as transportation from his home to the mission location). Smoke's Glendale's number plate reads "A2TMFK" (which translates to "A Two Timing Mother Fucker"). Variants "Beater" Glendale The "Ghost" Glendale (internally named the "GLENSHIT") is a GTA San Andreas variation of the Glendale in which the car is damaged, cannot be fixed, and cannot be modified. They have been seen spawning in several places in San Andreas, especially between the two horseshoe shaped rocks in Back o' Beyond. See Myths in GTA San Andreas for more. Bloodring Banger The Bloodring Banger featured in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas adapts the Glendale into a demolition derby car outfitted with various modifications for such competitions. While the Glendale is one of two models the Bloodring Banger is based on in GTA Vice City (alongside the Oceanic), only the Glendale-based Bloodring Banger remains in GTA San Andreas. Car modification (GTA San Andreas) *Color (two areas) *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Trivia *The Glendale plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio Los Santos in the standard Glendale in GTA San Andreas. ** Playback FM in the beater Glendale in GTA San Andreas. * The Glendale is named after the city of Glendale, Arizona. * It is named the "Ghost Car" ''because it is seen rolling down around a cabin. It is the same cabin which is rumored that the myth Big Foot lives near. Locations '''GTA Vice City' * Often seen driving around in Downtown GTA San Andreas * Standard Glendale ** Often seen driving around in Ganton ** The Varrios Los Aztecas are often seen driving it. ** Inside the farm west of Blueberry Acres ** Either parked at the parking lot at Santa Maria Beach, or driving around the area. ** Big Smoke owns a Glendale. * Beater Glendale ** Many located around the horseshoe area in Back o' Beyond ** Two are located in a trailer park across the road from Lil' Probe'Inn ** Behind the gas station in Valle Ocultado, northwest of Cock Rock ** Inside the Angel Pine Junkyard ** One located at The Panopticon. ** One in Flint County outside of Back o' Beyond. GTA Vice City Stories * In front of the Le Singe d'Arbre (the future Café under the Tree), Little Haiti * Parking lot to the east of the funfair, Vice Point * To the west of Pay 'n' Spray at the white building with a blue glass front, Ocean Beach de:Glendale es:Glendale ru:Glendale }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Gang Cars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes